Rollercoaster (song)
"Rollercoaster" is the song in "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" that runs as Phineas, Ferb, and their friends are taking a ride on their roller coaster. It's mostly sung by Phineas, with Ferb and Buford backing up, along with Baljeet, Isabella and the Fireside Girls screaming. Lyrics Note: Lines in color are not included the Album version, while lines in were changed for the Album version. (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) Phineas: It's like a leisurely drive around downtown. But it starts with a 3-mile drop straight down. Yeah, now keep your head and hands and feet inside the ride. Not a written rule, but it's strongly implied. (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) Permanecer sentados, por favor Scream if you want more! That's right! Corkscrewin' 'round the interstate, With peanut butter and rubber snakes. Clear the way, move over, Look out, Bud! (Look out, Bud!) Here comes the mud! (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) Look out! We're right-side up and upside down! Don't ask me to talk, Can't tell a verb from a noun! And I'm screaming like a baby Who's afraid of a clown! Buford: I'm glad I'm wearing trousers That are already brown! Phineas: It'll twist your melon, It'll turn your gut. Man, is this ride sweet or what? We go... Phineas and passengers: Ah, ah, ah! Ferb: We go... Phineas and passengers: Aah, aah, aah! Ferb: We go... Phineas and passengers: AHH, AHHH, AHHHHHHH! Rollercoaster!!! (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) (Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster) Gallery Background information *If one listens closely when the group is about to shoot out of the mud, the music gets a bit louder before going back to normal. *While Phineas sings "scream if you want more!", the next portion of the track is shown to be a tangle of track, similar to real-life rollercoasters such as Poltergeist. *The intro dialogue between Phineas and Isabella was removed in the album version. *In Spain this song's called "La segunda montaña rusa" (translated "The Second Rollercoaster"); the name was changed for the soundtrack. In Spain Phineas' voice changes for this song, instead of being Marta Sam are Miguel Ángel Varela; Enrique Anaut and Tony Cruz (alternates). In both the episode and the soundtrack, Buford sings. *When Phineas says "Peanut butter and rubber snakes", he is making a reference to the first episode as they were using peanut butter for glue to hold it together. *In the album version, Baljeet sings the line "I got the poster", instead of Buford. Also, during the stanza "right side up then upside down," there are additional vocals by Danny Jacob that sing along with Phineas and Buford. *Throughout the whole song, the materials of the Rollercoaster has changed; (1.Metal sidebars with even spaced and even shaped rectangular wooden planks with metal supporters; 2. Metal uneven spaced and various shaped planks with wood supporters; 3. All metal; 4. All wood) and vice versa. *During the line "Man, is this ride sweet or what?", when Phineas is singing "sweet or what" he hits a B4 while singing. The B4 is so far the highest singing note he has ever hit. The highest note in general (since voice change) was during "Lotsa Latkes" when he reached an E5 on the first syllable of "Yeehaw!" *If one looks closely during the song, while Phineas and Ferb were standing on the front of the rollercoaster, there are restraints connecting them to the ride. *Ironically, Phineas told the passengers to keep their heads, hands, and feet inside the ride, but he and Ferb are standing on the front of the ride while playing their instruments. **However, it's possible the rules don't apply to them, as they built it. *Phineas and Ferb were the only riders shown with their arms up; the rest of the riders were holding onto the safety bar for the entire song and ride. * Despite the fact that all the songs in this episode were meant to have "no discernible music source", this song shows Phineas and Ferb playing several different instruments, making the music source discernible. Errors *In the new scenes Ginger is with Isabella in the second car and Baljeet and Buford are in the third car. In "Rollercoaster", the second and third car were occupied by Isabella and the three kids who took the poster in the mall. They can be seen in some reused sequences towards of the end of the song, making the Fireside Girls, Buford and Baljeet appear to "vanish" for a brief moment. *As Isabella looks at the seat-belt falling, she looks to her left. When she asks if the ride is safe, she turns from the right. *At one point after the screams, if you look closely, there is no track behind. *When the rollercoaster is near the bottom of the first drop, the roads are colored like grass. *During the beginning of the song, the safety bar is missing and the passengers are holding onto the seats and rims of the cars. For the rest of the song, they are holding onto the safety bars. *Right when Phineas sings his Spanish line, Isabella and Ginger's necks become attached to the back of Phineas and Ferb's seat. *When the kids are covered in rubber snakes, Phineas' mouth isn't moving while he is singing. At the same time, his hair is green like Ferb's. **However this is because of a reused scene from "Rollercoaster". *When the roller coaster cart passes through the tangle of track, they skip some of the track. *Phineas threw his guitar in between song, but at the end of the song had his guitar with him. *If you pause at one point during the guitar solo, you can see the space around Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella turn white for a moment. Then, when the rollercoaster goes up the track on the left side, Adyson's eye is transparent. *When the rollercoaster comes out of the mud bucket and in one footage scene, Ferb's big eye is in the front. *When the rollercoaster enters the tunnel, there is a train beneath it, in the next scene the train disappears, but in the next and when it goes out reappears. *On the scene after Buford says "I got the poster", all the kids except Phineas, Ferb and Isabella were replaced by unnamed extras. But the scence where Phineas and Ferb were playing the guitars, the kids were replaced by the Fireside Girls. *While in the corkscrew, watch the rotation closely: they are going counter-clockwise instead of clockwise. *Phineas's arm goes over his shirt sleeve at one point during his first "Ah ah ah". *While upside-down in the tunnel, everyone's hair is blowing backwards instead of hanging down. Continuity *The line "Permanecer sentados, por favor" is a reference to Phineas' line in the Original Story Pitch, meaning "Remain seated, please" in Spanish. Incidentally, the same line was said by "Tour Guide Barbie" in the Pixar animated film Toy Story 2. Both instances parody the infamous safety spiel from the Matterhorn Bobsleds at Disneyland in California. Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Swampy Marsh *Martin Olson *Scott Peterson *Jon Colton Barry *Bobby Gaylor BMI Work #13163464 References See also *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *Rollercoaster (song)/Multilanguage *Rollercoaster (song)/Multilanguage/Spanish *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions'' *List of songs de:Achterbahn Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs from Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Buford Van Stomm Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:R